This invention relates to cutting line for rotating string trimmer devices.
A number of rotating string trimmer devices have been on the market for several years. These generally include a motor driven rotary head from which a length of flexible line extends to cut grass, vines, etc. The section of the line extending outwardly from the rotating head is held substantially straight by centrifugal force. As it is swung in an arc by the rotating head it is able to cut grass, vines, etc.
Such string trimmer line generally has been round in cross-section. Since the line engages the material to be cut with a circular surface it does not provide the most efficient cutting possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,239 to Mize, et al. illustrates, in one embodiment a somewhat cross-shaped configuration for string trimmer line. However, in Mize the ends of the lobes in the cross-section are rounded, again engaging a workpiece with a circular surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,865 to Jacyno, et al., illustrates in one embodiment a line with a triangular cross-section. However, the regions between the edges on the line are flat and thus it is possible for a flat section of the line to engage the material to be cut which does not provide the most efficient cutting.